LOVE
by x-prettybows-x
Summary: Tree Hill is only a place in the world But to us It was Everything I suk at summeries and i own nothing pls r&r I CANT RIGHT ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS BECAUSE MY WORD PROCESSER HAS BROKEN BUT THE GOOD STUFF IS COMING UP - I PROMISE XXX
1. Prologue

**Love…**

**4 letters**

**1 word**

**1,000,000 meanings**

**When I was young I believed that love could overcome all. That the Cinderella romance would happen to us all. Now as a woman, older and wiser as the cliché goes, I realise that it becomes a background noise in a deafening whirlwind that is called life. However the belief in love is something that I will cherish until my dying breath. **

**This is my story**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**The Beginning**

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow sudden only, all at once, before a word has been spoken."_

_Fydor Dosteovsky_

I was seventeen, a cheerleader, beautiful, happy, rich. I was the girl who had it all. Except him.

He would be mine soon though. The question was how?

He was shy, quiet, knew who he was and was happy with that. He was kind of a loner. He only had two friends, some tutor girl and Jake Jagielski - one of the basketball players who was on the same team as Nathan (Peyton's (my best friend since junior school) boyfriend) and Tim - every school has the sweet, loveable, slightly irritating, stupid jock - he was ours.

The Ravens - they were good, not great, their best player by far was Nathan, the son of Tree Hill Basketball Legend Dan Scott, but lets put it this way, standing on the sidelines cheering for them was the easiest thing in the world.

And then Lucas happened.

Sexy, Sweet, Safe Lucas.

The type of guy you would proudly take home to your parents and show off to your friends.

Or so I thought.

He was interesting.

Easy to talk to. He had aspirations - he wanted to be a writer. He was deep. Always knew the right things to say. He was intelligent. Respected women.

The night that he scored the winning shot for The Ravens things changed in Tree Hill. You could almost feel it.

Nathan and Lucas had history.

That saying blood is thicker than water. Obviously wasn't relevant in this case.

Nathan hated Lucas with a passion.

The truth is - it was home-grown.

Lucas was Dan's illegitimate son who he had in high school with his then girlfriend Karen Roe. She owned Karen's Café, a cute little place in Tree Hill that had been there forever.

Dan hated Lucas, and had no problem telling Nathan that he should do the same.

Lucas scared Nathan. Lucas had the power to turn everything within Nathan's life upside down. Take away his team, his girlfriend, possibly even his family.

So when Lucas scored that winning shot, Nathan needed to get to him. And that is how Naley was born.

I was confidant. That night Lucas was going to be mine. I was going to do the unexpected. Catch him off guard. Show to him that I meant business.

So I broke into his car. Hid on the backseat until he got it. Surprised him as he got in. My game was good that night. Apart from Whitey - the grumpy old man that coached the team - interrupted my plan. Timing was key. And obviously that night. wasn't the right time. However I secured myself in his mind until the timing was right.

"_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbour. Cathc the trade winds in your sails. Explore."_


	3. Get This Party Started

_Jealousy is all the fun you think they had.__ Erica Young_

The party. Where the winners had fun and the rest shouldn't have been there because they weren't invited.

Every year Nathan's father held the "Great Annual Basketball Party."

The time that celebrated the basketball players successful season and gave them an outlet to just - well party.

The real reason - the adults got to compare and contrast the differences in their bank accounts, in their cars and finally in their 'darling children.'

But this year it was different.

The carefree party became not quite so carefree.

Tension was rife.

Nathan was threatened and everybody knew it.

Why?

Well I was just getting to it.

Nathan's new beau - or so she thought - had done the unthinkable.

Tutor Girl wasn't so smart after all.

Tutor Girl brought a friend.

Yes you guessed it.

Sexy, Sweet, Safe Lucas.

The enemy had crossed over No Mans Land and entered the Lions Den.

How Brave.

This you could say was the red flag to Nathan's bull.

All night Sexy, Sweet, Safe Lucas was reminded of what he didn't have and what he could never have.

A full circle family, the Brady Bunch of Tree Hill - how delusional.

Money.

Popularity.

Fun.

But Nathan crossed a line.

And he paid for it later.


	4. Oh How Hard The Mighty Fall

The Place…. The Gym

The Occasion…The Annual Father Son Basketball Game

You see these competitions between father and son, their supposed to be friendly, fun, cute. And then you have Dan Scott.

Head of the Brady Bunch.

Former basketball legend who just didn't know when to let go.

And then their was Nathan. A mini Dan. The Dan that was the Legend. Key Word - was. Nathan was everything Dan still wanted to be. And Dan couldn't handle it.

So the sweet dependable game turned ugly. Dan humiliated Nathan out there. 'Dangerous Danny Scott' look how far he's come. Still flattening seventeen year olds on the court. Oh and that seventeen year old - his son. So legendary it is unbelievable. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

So the next few days Nathan and Peyton were more arguing - what was new? And Nathan and Lucas were back to butting each others heads together as much as they possible could.

Thing were back to normal.

And then the game.

The fight.

The school medicine cabinet.

Fun Times.

It's a long story as to how we all got there so I'm going to give you the highlights.

Nathan + Lucas +Peyton Fight

Fight My ankle being squashed by two athletes

My ankle being hurt Medicine Cabinet

Medicine Cabinet Me finding out Tutor Girls Name

Fight Nathan + Lucas thrown off of bus with no way home.

Understand? Me neither but this was the beginning of the change in everything. Little did we know.


End file.
